Naruto and Hinata blossom
by The Number One Otaku
Summary: in Nejis fight against hinata Naruto takes a Gentle fist meant to kill hinata and here Naruto defends hinatas honor and without realizing everyone else realizes he saved her is because he loves her. However Hinata blames herself for what naruto has gotten himself into and its here kakashi tells her why he believe Naruto had Really saved her
1. Naruto and Hinata Blossom

(hey guys hope you enjoy this one shot Naruto story I did this is rated t for now but might go up to M if future updates come all edits and revisions were made by my good friend freedomrider20 so I encourage all my readers to check out some of his amazing stories anyways guys enjoy and I hope to make more content later also i formatted the words to look a little more like the anime so i hope this helps better when reading)

"WOOHOO","ALRIGHT NARUTO THAT'S MY TEAMMATE WAY TO GO!" After his fight with Kiba ,Naruto was cheering with joy with his arms raised up high ,before returning up to his teammate Sakura who despite seeing him as annoying or bratty. Had cheered him on in the stands. It was here when he made his way up to his teammate he was tapped on by the shoulder and Naruto turned around to find Hinata who was acting like her normal nervous self-held out a box to the young Uzumaki and Naruto confused asked the young Hyuga

"what's this"

to which she replied in a somewhat soft tone

"i-it's an ointment that'll h-help with your wounds".

Naruto not wanting to be rude since even though he wasn't on his team thought of it as a goodwill gesture had taken it and said to her in a polite tone

"thank you very much Hinata"

Causing her to blush bright red. And with naruto who was blushing a light pink from this though not many saw it except kakashi who had taken an interest in what had happenedWith the satisfied look on Hinata's face when Naruto thanked her for the ointment, she goes to the area where Kiba is being carried away in a stretcher, here Kakashi says to his student

"say Naruto did you realize you were blushing."

Causing the Genin to face his sensei who hidden by his mask was giving a smirk and Naruto says

"I-I was, blushing".

Heading to where the medical Nin were Hinata asks Kiba if she would like some of her ointment, to help heal him and Akamaru he however refuses telling her to think more about herself then him, warning her "Listen to me, be smart if they put you in with that guy with sand village, you should forfeit right away same with Neji" before Gekko proceeds to announce the next match. and the screen generates the names for the match.  
It was Hinata Hyuga vs Negi Hyuga  
Seeing this, Hinata went from the happy cheerful girl to being paralyzed with fear, after seeing who she was fighting, most including naruto had seen it giving him a concerned look and causing him to think

" ** _S-she can handle him he isnt that menacing... Although"_**

however it didn't didn't stop her from making her way to the arena however, Neji at first glance was one of the lower branches of the Hyuga's and carried a strong grudge against the main branch and sees Hinata as a disgrace weakling, With this Gekko the proctor for the exams tell the two

"you may begin when ready."

It's here Neji seeing Hinata's nervous composure taunt her saying how she should give up as they both know how the outcome is, further taunting her on her greatest fears then using his byakugan, he further intimidates her as well as scare her. Telling her how she's too kind how she depends on her teammates. Kakashi up in the stands, notices Naruto shaking before thinking "that's odd" then every thing came to a stand still when Neji says

"You are nothing but a scared little girl who just doesn't accept the fact that she and always will be a failure" ,

Naruto hearing this and seeing Hinata now tears rolling down her eyes at those last words, now pent up with anger shouts up from the stands at him

"LOOK BUDDY, IF SHE WAS A FAILURE THEN SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE EVEN GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY."

most are shocked from Narutos response, even Shikamaru who thinks".. Naruto sticking up for Hinata... Th-thats not like him "Ino herself thinks "that's not Naruto... Not the Naruto we know."  
Neji unphased by narutos outburst simply glares at him before Gecko says

"alright.. you may begin the match when ready!"

However Hinata does nothing as she's still frozen in fear at Neji. Naruto looking at Hinata then shouts to her "ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND LISTEN TO HIS BULLCRAP" hearing this Hinata snaps out of her fear and looks at Naruto while Sakura is thinking

" _what is he doing... I don't know if I'm scared of Naruto now, I haven't seen this side of him before_ "

Naruto continues shouting

"DONT LISTEN TO HIM IF ANYTHING ITS HIM WHO SHOULD GIVE UP HE DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT YOU."

Hinata after hearing him ,thinks

"h-he's right, Neji doesn't know anything about me, he doesn't know the true me. I- I know i can do this"

before she gets into a fighting stance ,however during the fight Neji severely injures Hinata showing her coughing up blood damage to her internal organs and holding to her left side signified she had a few broken left ribs and the dots on her arms signified her chakra points were blocked used with the Hyuga clan Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms and it's here afterwards Neji says to her

"why keep fighting when you know your only furthering your own demise."

Hinata however out of confidence or fear doesn't give up, saying to Neji

" I wont surrender or run away, as thats my ninja way and you.. Don't know the true me "Neji now infuriated shouts "I know everything about you"

before he proceeds to charge toward her, rage in his eyes prepares a powerful gentle fist attack. But in doing so no one expected what was next then in slow motion, we see Naruto jump onto the arena shouting

"NOOOOO!"

While Kakashi and sakura failed to grab him barely touching his jacket as he was that quick which shocked them even more as how fast he was now. Hinata now scared closes her out of shock and absolute terror at the thought of being killed, she didn't see the attack she then opened her eyes to see all in the arena are shocked then when Hinata then shaking turns towards her front only to find Naruto in front of her ,now rasping for breath, Naruto was then starting to cough up blood. Though he didn't show it he could feel himself getting weaker.

Hinata with what she saw and couldnt control the tears roll down her eyes she ended up shouting as loud as loud as she could

"NARUTOOO!"

Neji angry at the blonde ninjas involvement asks" what are you doing interfering? Don't tell me you're giving the main branch special treatment?

" Naruto still angry at Nejis bitterness, weakly says "I don't care what you think, I'm not letting you kill your own family"

Kakashi seeing this thinks

" _Naruto... What did you just do, this isn't you this isn't you at all_ "

It was here the jonin were ready to intervene but sarutobi had motioned for them to not himself fearing thought to himself

" **Naruto, even though i should have the jonin intervene and stop this match... I feel as though you can handle this".**

Shikamaru seeing how fast he had moved whispers to ino and chouji

"he moved so fast I couldn't even see him."

"That means nothing, coming from the likes of you" Neji Angrily says

Naruto, pissed off at what he said then replies

"Someone like me,... well your one to talk, "YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOUR COUSIN LOVES YOU!"

Neji hearing this was curious at narutos response

"why do you even care if that disgrace cares for me?"

still filled with rage Naruto says

"because I never grew up with anyone who loved me, my whole life I was beaten down and here you are considering your cousin as a disgrace to the Hyuga clan, how do you not even know it "

Naruto was then cut off by Neji who hits him with another attack, angrily shouting

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR THE HYUGA CLAN"

It's here hinata needing to try something with herself tearing up she says in an almost begging voice.

"Neji... Please... Stop".However that plea falls on deaf ears.

Naruto still glaring at Neji, says in pain

"And Naruto angered tries to hit Neji but he blocks it and delivers another attack and neji says

"why even risk your life to save her when face it you think of her as the rest as everyone else"

and Naruto says

"hows that:

And neji says

"shes always been that her kindness and emotions its all her biggest weaknesses shes never even deserved to be a shinobi just the same as you

and sakura shouts hearing this angrily shouts.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY."

And Ino angered at nejis outbursts shouts.

"HE MAY BE A PARIAHA BUT HE"S SHOWN MORE HONOR THAN YOU"

and neji doesnt listen and naruto tries to attack him but he dodges it and attacks Naruto again and neji says

"admit it even in your futile attempt you think of her as the rest"

naruto upon hearing this then smirks and weakly says

" know something... Your right."

This causes everyone even Sakura to give a shocked look, Hinata hearing this started choking up and she feels a sharp pain in her chest and she starts to tear up at narutos answer and was starting to think

" _he- he doesn't care he- thinks of me as a f-failure... just like the others_ "

Causing Sakura to have an angered look on her face and think

" _after what he risked his life when i get my hands on him_ "

. Naruto afterwards looks back at Hinata, and says

"that is who Hinata is to... you"

Upon hearing this hinata looks up from the ground and she lightly gasps.

naruto looking back at Neji afterwards, defiantly saying

"but that's not the Hinata I see, she's nothing like that!"

This shocks everyone even more, especially Neji whose smirk had disappeared after Naruto said that and he curious and somewhat angered asks

"what did you."

Naruto, remembering what Iruka said about him, says

"Hinata's one of a kind, she works hard, she cares for those she loves, puts her whole heart into anything she sets her mind to."

Hinata upon hearing this didn't know if it was real or in her head looks at Naruto while he says

"sure she's emotional and ,isn't a fighter ,and her clan jumps on her, "painfully chuckling before saying "but that suffering like me only makes her stronger, like how it separates me from being a beast ,it separates Hinata from being a failure . Your clan are wrong she is not a disgrace, she is Hinata Hyuga.. Of the village hidden in the leaves!"

Seeing this makes the hokage smile and he himself thinks

" _those words he said those are the same Iruka had told him_ ,"

Hinata was now crying tears of joy as she now has a smile on her face now thinking

 _"he- he believes in me"._

Neji then asks

"so you really believe that?"

to which Naruto says

" believe it"

Only for Neji to angrily say

"then i guess there's no other choice... YOUR FINISHED "

attempting to attack him once more as Naruto thinks to himself

"so this is how it ends "

before he could however Neji is knocked back most are shocked and were even stunned to see it was Hinata who did the deed, Kurenai and Naruto both seeing think in unbelievable or impressive tones

"Hinata"

In between breaths Hinata says

"if you ever lay another finger on Naruto again, I won't hesitate to kill you"

Neji getting up only replies

"Those are big words but do you have the boldness to back up what you say?"

Only for Hinata to put her hands into a hand sing and angrily say

"give me all you've got, I'll give it back a thousand times more "

to which they viciously attack each other, most jonin are shocked Kurenai even thinks

"how? Her chakra points are blocked"

Kakashi seeing this says to himself

"that's not chakra, but her heart, she's using her willpower to deliver critical blows."

it was here they both see neji and hinata more critically injured and its here hinata knocks neji down again and grabs him by his collar and raises her fist and angrily says

"Is, this the power you wanted TO SEE"

It's here after she hits him three to four times before neji knocks her back and its here The jonin then proceed to intervene restraining both Hinata and Neji whose gentle fists attacks are inches away from their faces.

Neji afterwards asks

" what are you doing interfering?"

Gai then says in a somewhat angry and disappointed tone

"stopping you from killing her or her killing you"

here hinata upon seeing whats happening struggles to escape kakashi and Kurenais grip still pent up with what had happened she says angrily

"Let go of me right now"

and kakashi pokes her forehead and says angered at the young hyuga

"Calm down Hinata right now, both of you".

both Hyugas then proceed to look at each other Neji sees Hinata staring with hate and growling at him however he remains emotionless

Witnessing this Naruto thinks

" _she... She did it_ "

gekko now looking at neji angrily says

"to be honest Neji attacking another candidate is enough to get you disqualified, consider yourself lucky that you win this match when Hinata has shown more honor than you"

this causes most candidates to disagree and outright protest that Neji got the victory, with Sakura saying to gekko in a mad tone

"AFTER WHAT NARUTO DID FOR HER HE STILL WINS"

Lee himself disappointed in his teammate says

"even though i would support Neji's victory, he displayed dishonor to his clan by attacking Naruto."

Looking back at the blonde ninja Naruto thinks to himself

"damn even still, he wins"

pretty soon ,he feels a lunging pain in his chest area, screaming from the pain Kakashi upon hearing his student lets go of Hinatas arm and leg as does kurenai before shouting

"NARUTO"

laying him down kakashi checks his pulse and thinks " _T-this isn't good the nine tails chakra isn't healing him... Oh no he's going into cardiac arrest."_

Naruto looking at kakashi says

"Kakashi... Sen..ei "

Kakashi scared only replies

"don't worry kid I'm here just hold on".

, sakura herself scared runs up to kakashi and looking at naruto says

"what were you thinking you could've killed yourself"

with concern for him before Naruto faintly replies

".. Had... To."

It's here he goes unconscious and the jonin let go of the others and neji then says

"Tell me lady hinata does he know of your feelings".

upon hearing this she turns to him and neji continues saying

" so you really do love, that idiot if anything hes wasted his life he'll be lucky if he survives but it is ironic the one person you love dies protecting you... When you cant even protect yourself"

It's here hinata starts to grow with anger once again and she balls her hands into a fist and opens her mouth but not loud enough for neji to hear it and toying with her he says

"I'm Sorry what did you say"

It's here hinatas anger boils over and she says

"I, Said SHUT UP".

upon hearing this she tries to charge at Neji but she is restrained by her sensei kurenai who says to her

"Hinata, stop this at once"

And neji then says to her,

"if i were you i wouldn't be so concerned about her.

Kurenai upon hearing this had looked at the hyuga with rage. He didn't care that he nearly killed someone and she says to him in an angered and somewhat warning tone.

"Neji, I am warning you if anything happens to naruto i assure you... Kakashi will Not Be Merciless".

It's here Kurenai takes hinata and they go to the crowd of jonin and genin around naruto and ino asks kakashi

"is he fine

" Kakashi only replies "he has a faint pulse ,but he isn't going to make it if he doesn't get medical attention"

Hinata's heart drops as she hears this, as she thinks to herself

 _"I- It's all my fault."_

And with this most notice Hinata looking at the unconscious Naruto and seeing her look more scared and looks of either hate or disappointment or concern didnt matter as the young Hyuga had a million thoughts in her head as she could only here everyone saying in her head "It's your fault this happened." "why didn't you just quit when you had the chance." "BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S GOING TO DIE". hearing these thoughts She starts tearing up and covering her ears to block out her thoughts everyone hears tears drop to the floor and see the young hyuga holding her hands around her ears to block sound from coming in and kurenai concerned asks

"Hinata"

upon hearing this she gets wide eyed and backs away in fear of everyone fearing of what they might do to her it's then abruptly ran out of the arena so fast that not even Kurenai was able to stop her, even when shouting her name

" HINATA COME BACK WAIT"

And its here when the others decided to follow Kakashi motions them not to says to them

"no I'll talk with her, all of you stay here and wait for the medical Nin" before leaving and following the young Kunoichi

Kurenai looks at Naruto who was being taken away, by the now approaching medical nin and rushes him to the E.R. she thinks saying to herself

" Hinata you saw what naruto did for you why didn't you stay. Kakashi you better know what your doing... Please help her".

it's here Hinata is outside the 44th training ground near the academy park sitting on the swing naruto had always sat in with her arms arms gripping her legs showing her clothes were stained with her tears. and from her eyes she was still crying, remembering what Naruto did , what he said about her, as she says in between sniffles

"why.. Naruto Why did he save me when I'm a disgrace A failure?"

Kakkashi upon hearing this pops in reading his copy of Makeout paradise says to her

"I think maybe I have the answer to what you're asking"

looking up from the ground, she was in shock at his sudden arrival and nearly fell from the swing if she hadnt held onto the ropes

"K-K- Kakashi"? was all she was able to stutter

as he puts away the book he says to her in a friendly tone to calm her

"hey kiddo mind if I sit down with you?"

All Hinata was able to reply was

"oh alright."

here she was now thinking of what kakashi would do to her for putting his student in danger

letting Kakashi sits next to her and he puts away his book into his pouch and sits next to Hinata and Kakashi noticed her rapid breathing and her cheeks stained with tears and clothes indicating she had been crying since she left the tower which made the experienced jonin all the more guilty.

And its here she starts shaking and kakashi asks her

"you okay"

to which she replied

"Y-Yes...N-no".

To which the jonin asks

"Why"

. Causing her to stutter fearing he was mad at her

" B-because I-I'm W-waiting F-F-F-For you to y-y-yell a-a-at me".

And Kakashi concerned says to her

"why would i do that"

causing hinata to say

"F-for almost killing N-naruto."

causing kakashi showing his eye a shocked expression says

"What how"

and hinata says

"y-you know w-what i- im t-talking- a-a-bout".

Making kakashi realize and say

"oh when naruto, jumped in front of you, Hinata he was protecting you".

causing her to sniffle and say in an almost quiet tone

" At what cost"

causing kakashi to give her a confused look as she says as tears build up around her eyes

" Everything Neji said about me was right. I- Im a disgrace to my clan and b-because of it Naruto's hurt how can i even be a shinobi if i cant even protect myself everyone thinks it. My friends, My teammates, My Sensei, Even you, A-And naruto."

Causing kakashi to say as he stands up and kneels to her face

"surely you dont mean that." " _She can't think that nobody saw that in her but seeing her shes too scared to realize"_

the silence making her think he was thinking she was right says to kakashi in between sniffles

"B-but i Do".

this makes Kakashi jump out of his thoughts making him more concerned as he sees the tears building up around her eyes and shaking even more frantically changes the subject in an effort to calm her down

"You know" he says "you ran quite the distance from the tower to the academy,"

Hinata says sadly to him sadly

"I-I had to get away."

Kakashi says to her in a concerned tone

"now why do a thing like that"

and Hinata thinking he was angered at her for getting Naruto into the situation says

"B-Because i had to escape everyone saying to me that it was my fault... When-W-When their right."

Kakashi hearing this says to her in an effort to cheer her up says

"say you know something, when I saw what Naruto did for you ,I noticed that it didn't just shock you ,it shocked everybody in that whole arena, because it's something Naruto wouldn't do, Even sakura was getting teary eyed when she saw what he did."

Hinata now with tears welling in her eyes, asks the jonin in an effort to get the answer she was seeking

"but why did he do it? I -I'm a disgrace, everybody thinks it. My team, My sensei, Even Naruto."

Kakashi now showing sadness from his eye, puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder and says

"you heard what Naruto said Hinata you're not a failure or disgrace ,your like Naruto one of a kind, works hard ,puts her heart into everything and... Don't tell Naruto this ,but when you gave him that Ointment he was really blushing at you."

"Really?" She asked this started to make her blush a light red in her cheeks thinking " _he-he- really does like me... does he"_ its here she starts growing sadder at the thought of someone she loves dying because of her inability to fight

Kakashi not seeing this answers

"it's true I know, It's hard to believe and he may not admit it."

It's here he sees Tears roll down hinatas cheeks and in a flash she, buries her head into Kakashis chest and wraps her arms around him and falls to her knees and starts to cry and she wails to him in a somewhat muffled tone

"it's my fault I got Naruto into what happened. Neji is right, I am weak... How can i be a ninja if i cant protect someone I love... Or-Or myself

Kakashi now puts his arms around her like a father and he says to her

"now that's not true"

however Hinata still bawling into his vest says

"i-I- It is i should be the one in Naruto's condition... I don't want him to die I-I

and she couldnt finish her words as she started crying louder

and its here kakashi starts tearing from his visible eye, something he hadn't done since the death of someone he cared about when he was Hinatas age and he then tries to assure her saying

it's okay Hinata you need to be strong, Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this and it wasn't just him, you changed as well "

Hinata only continues to keep bawling into his vest and from afar we see Kurenai, Gai and Asuma looking from afar both having a face of guilt as they saw Kakashi's vest stained with tears, Here Kakashi both out of love and kindness says

"when you fought off Neji ,you were using your heart not to win, but to protect Naruto almost everyone saw it"

Hinata in between sobs asks

"r-r-really?"

Kakashi says"I know it" and hinata then says to him

I-I'm sorry im just scared about what Neji told me and she starts sniffling and kakashi now curious at what her cousin says

"What did he say to you to make you this way" and hinata now wanting to tell him says in between sniffles and starts crying again

"H-He-He said that Naruto would be lucky to be alive that I'd never see him again or tell him because he'd most likely be dead

and Kakashi upon hearing this shows anger from his visible eye not to hinata but to her cousin and he then thinks " _So, that's what he was doing he knew what naruto meant to Hinata and by attacking him would hope to crush her spirit and will... but it didn't work and knowing naruto he will pull through maybe that's why gecko gave Neji that victory in the match... So that when naruto recovers he can face him."_

And its here hinata says still in tears

I-I'm sorry kakashi that i got naruto injured.. P-please Forgive me I-I- I don't want him to die and she starts silently crying

Kakashi upon hearing this says

"It's alright hinata it wasn't your fault but you need to be strong, like I told you Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this for someone he cares about"

Hinata then asks "he cares?" To which Kakashi says

"yes he really does, if he didn't, he wouldn't have cheered you on, encouraged you to win, or even saved you from that attack, I don't think he even knows it yet, but deep down he loves you."

This makes Hinata blush before she hugs him saying still in between sobs

"I-I don't know what I should do. I- I'm scared to face everybody please don't take me back there... I want to see Naruto. I wanna ask him why he saved me. I- I- need to know."

Kakashi Only says to her

"do what your heart says, when Naruto is in stable condition, I will be the first to let you know and will let you be the first to see him "

Kakashi then sees her crying again before she thanks him before she and Kakashi get up as Hinata thanks him again ,only for Kakashi to playfully rub her hair and says

"your very welcome Hinata"

Hinata afterwards says

"T- thank you a-again i know now what i need to do."

and wiping the tears with her sleeve running off ,Kakashi wipes a tear from his face as he sees the young hyuga running off to the market before the other jonin arrive ,Kurenai ,Asuma and Gai ask Kakashi what he said to her? Kakashi only says "I said to her what I had to say." This makes Asuma say to him

"you think Naruto is gonna make it"

in which the gray haired Jonin said to all of them "he, Will make it I know it he's too stubborn for death himself".

In the village, we see Hinata heading into the village markets looking at buying Naruto a get well gift in the form of a card however its then she spots a stuffed animal in the form of a fox which had blue eyes it made her heart jump as it made her think of naruto and it's here the shop owner a kind old man says to her

"see something that catches your interest"

this makes hinata look at him and ask

"y-yes this stuffed animal, i- it- it made me think of someone."

this makes the old man smile at this and says

"if you wish you can have it for free." and hinata hearing this says

"n-no i can't" and the old man says

"it's alright that little plush has been in my shop for awhile no ones really taken an interest and from the looks of you youll give it a good home." with a smile purchases to plushie and leaves money for the kind man anyway as well as picking out a card before she returns to the compound late at night, when Neji sees her, he backs away in fear from her. Saying to her in his usual tone.

"Lady Hinata"

and in a flash walks fastly away from the confused girl. Who then enters her room and takes out the plush fox and sets it on her desk and she takes off her sandals and she then lays down on her bed and tries to go to sleep but she can't as all she can think about is naruto. And with it she then heads, to her desk and grabs the stuffed toy and sits on her bed and she asks it

"do you think Naruto will be okay"

however the plush doesn't say anything and hinata simply smiles and lays down and falls asleep cuddling the fluffy toy.

A few days later, we see Hinata at ichiraku eating a bowl of beef ramen looking for a sign, of either her sensei or teammates, it's here Teuchi comes to her and asks

"you okay hinata you barely have eaten your food"

Causing the young kunoichi to stutter

"o-oh s-s-orry i was t-thinking about something"

Teuchi then heads to making a new batch of noodles for the dinner rush and he says to hinata who's eating

"you know when i Heard what had happened to Naruto i couldn't believe it"

hearing this she stops eating and asks

"r-really"

and teuchi hearing this says

"Yeah but then again i always thought Naruto would do something like this though i didn't expect from you, guess he really likes you"

however ayame says

"oh please he seemed to have a crush on hinata besides with a woman's intuition he may never have noticed but it was there"

upon hearing this hinata starts blushing a deep bright red

from afar she sees Kakashi and Kurenai approach , and turning kakashi asks teuchi where hinata is and she smiles and asks

" is he?"

Kurenai says to her in a joyful tone

"he's stable ,everyone's waiting to see him, but we told them you get to see him first"

It's here upon hearing this hinata ran faster than a bat out of hell making kakashi and kurenai all the more shocked at how fast she ran at the hospital, she entered and nearly ran into kiba who grabbed her by her hood and jolted her back and said

"whoah careful there speedster"

to which hinata says in a frantic tone

"naruto- hostpital- I

And it's here kiba says

"everyone's waiting for you come on I'll take you and no running last thing you need is to be in the hospital yourself"

and with that they make there way up the stairs to the floor and Kiba notices hinatas nervous and frantic shaking and he thinks to himself

" _Man, she must be scared to face him. But she did nothing wrong"_

and its here they reach the floor and shikamaru looking at her says

"took you long enough we've all been waiting

Hinata then sees Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru ,Ino and Choji ,along with Kurenai ,and Asuma and kakashi waiting for her. Sasuke says for once in a happy tone

"he's waiting for you Hinata"

she gets nervous in front of everybody fearful of what might happen before asking everyone

"w- what if he doesn't forgive me"

,before Kurenai says to her

"Hinata you'll be fine"

and soon Kiba tells her

"hey remember what naruto said you can do this"

along with Shino telling her

"like you He's waiting for you"

However hinata doesn't move and its here kakashi thinks and then says

"Tell me, was it you that put naruto in here"

causing hinata to say

"huh"

and kakashi continues saying

"was it you that attacked naruto, put him in the hospital"

and hinata says

"w-well-I-I"

and kakashi then says

"No it isn't so Naruto will never hold what happened against you"

and it's the others encourage her to enter and see him and now overcoming her fear she enters and finds Naruto sitting in the bed bandaged, whom he sees Hinata he only says her name. Hinata asks

"um are you alright"

Naruto in a cocky tone, says

"just a bit bruised, but soon I'll be back in action."

Hinata now nervous, asks Naruto

"w-why why did you come to my rescue, w-when you didn't have to"

only for Naruto to say

"to be honest i don't know... All of a sudden, I felt as if I wasn't myself, and someone else was controlling my actions"

Hinata now wanting to ask him the one thing that she was curious for only says

"all those things you said... Naruto, were they true?"

All Naruto said was

"Hinata of course they are, you may have never noticed ,but yeah you are one of a kind, you work hard ,the love you have for your teammates, and those you care about, you overshadow your flaws ,you remind me of myself, and... The others aren't here"

Hinata lies nodding no , the others who are listening unknown to Naruto who then says

"then don't ever tell em this ,but I think of them as my family ,they may not know it, but they act like the family I imagined, Sasuke he's moody and competitive like an older brother, Sakura sure she gets on my nerves, but she reminds me of a sister always teaching me from right and wrong ,and Kakashi sensei always teaching us life, and right from wrong is kind of like the father I always wanted."

This causes Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi to have shocked looks on their faces as Naruto says

" but i never wanted to tell them, because... I'm afraid"

Hinata was shocked as she gasps from his words

Hinata afterwards then says

"um w-why Naruto why never t-tell them."

Naruto says to her

"because, because ,I don't want to get more attached ,then if something bad happens ,then I feel it's more of my fault ,but even so ,if anything comes like with you ,if i have to put my life on the line to protect those I care about, I don't care what anyone says ,I'm still going to do it"

All Hinata could say is "Naruto."

It's here Sakura and Sasuke had gotten both teary eyed and sasuke himself thinking

 _"he- he thinks of me as an older brother Naruto I never thought i'd ever hear you say those words_ "

. and hinata remembering what she had gotten naruto holds out her gift to Naruto looks and sees the card before he opens it, reading it and finds the note from Hinata, which makes him blush, and hinata then hands him the plushy fox and says to him

"i-it reminded me of you i-h-hope you like it naruto."

to which he replies

"H-hinata t-thank you"

causing her to smile and satisfied with what she had done, she goes to leave only for Naruto to stop her saying

"hey Hinata"

upon hearing this she turns to him as Naruto says

"when I get out of the hospital, I don't know when, but I'll spend the whole day with you. Just the two of us and I'll even buy you lunch at irchiraku".

Hearing narutos words Hinata starts tearing up and smiling at naruto, confusing him as he says

"Hinata?"

Before she runs up to him and embraces him tightly shouting with joy "NARUTO",

who off-guard and somewhat shocked says painfully from his soreness

"Hinata, Hinata... You-r-your crushing me".

however she doesn't listen as she continues to silently cry happily into his chest ,before we see the others noticed unknown by the two, peak in watching the two and either smiling or getting teary eyed, before we see Iruka and the hokage watching from his crystal ball, both smiling with Iruka letting tears drop from his eyes as does Sarutobi even if he didn't show it , Iruka proud of his former student thinks to himself

" _Naruto you've grown up so much and even though you may not know it ,but you managed to give the one thing someone wanted for a very long time._ "

Its here both smiled at the young Uzumaki who had blossomed into someone else…. Even if he didn't know it.


	2. Update

(Hey guys so sorry this isn't chapter two for this story though if I get enough likes from people to continue this then maybe I'll make this into a full-fledged series or story. But, for now I wanted to share the inspiration that made me write this story.)

The idea I got from this was while working on a story about team 7 having a fourth member and that he embodies Naruto Kakashi sakura and Sasuke. While working on the chunin exams I had it where Kenshi would jump in front of Hinata and take a critical blow from Neji but when thinking about it I thought wouldn't it be more better if it was Naruto who had done it and without knowing did it because he loves Hinata not like how it is later but thinks of her as someone he'll protect. And with that I felt that Hinata would believe it was her fault and would run away and Kakashi would give his insight into why he thinks Naruto did what he did and for those who read you know what happens. I'll be updating this one shot regularly and get the battle more in line with the show as I have to watch episodes 46 and 47 again to get the idea and all dialogue plus I might even add Neji feeling guilty for what he did in another chapter if this does so well. So anyway guys keep enjoying and as always don't forget to favorite for more content


End file.
